Here's To You
by SirenSymphony99
Summary: There was always someone out there— one to protect, one to kill. A fine line was drawn between the two, clear as night and day. Two different worlds coexisting with each other despite the tragedy it brings. When blood is spilled and lives are taken, how does one handle such loss? Aiden Pearce isn't the only one seeking retribution, and she's way ruthless in her search than he is.
1. 1a - Nocturnal Beauty

_Introduction_

It was just another passing day for the inhabitants of Chicago, people hurriedly travelling to and fro as they rushed to fulfill the day's demands. Pedestrians moved about, alternating between filling and vacating the streets, the irregular sequence dragging on as the sky darkened. The roaring current of people steadily declined into quieter waves, all completely oblivious to an unseen observer's gaze.

Illuminated in moonlight, a lone figure perched on one of the city's numerous rooftops, watching them with fading interest.

Mismatched eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Look at them. Roaming these streets at night. What business could they possibly attend to at this hour?" It was a question that she already had the answer to; given her history, she knew very well what occurred during the night, but she pushed those thoughts away, resuming her task of watching the quiet streets below.

Almost lazily, she stretched, deciding to end her role due to the boredom it brought. Rising to move to another spot, a chilly wind greeted her as she stood, a slight shiver running down her spine while the wind tousled her long raven hair. It was nearing winter season and she surely wasn't dressed for it. Her way of dress insulted the concept of normalcy; torn jeans revealed ripped lace tights hugging her pale skin while her torso was covered in a light sleeveless sweater. A long black scarf was wrapped around her neck, the elongated tails resting at her back. The only accessory she wore that wasn't in need of repair was a pair of high-tech headphones that sat on her head, covering her ears. Small feet were clad in thick black boots as mobility and durability was greatly favored over fashion.

The weather had no drastic effect on her appearance; it was the reason why she got so many weird looks whenever she walked the streets. Such stares caused paranoia and given her reputation, she quickly found sanctuary among high places. One can never be too careful, even if she was feared and had instilled it in others, that didn't mean rival fixers wouldn't try to press their luck. _Fixers_. She growled. She couldn't stand them— they were desperate, conniving dogs who would stoop to any level for money and that was something she had no toleration for. They'll hurt or kill anyone for the right price. Sure, she had spilled blood many times before, but her victims were never innocent. She wouldn't hold a candle to them.

Holding in a deep breath and releasing it a moment later, the girl calmed herself, taking in the sight of the city. The bright lights, billboards and even the lone CtOS tower that stood far off in the distance captivated her. It was soothing to her, a smile pulling at her lips. It was during this time she had come to appreciate the beauty of The Loop. Her slow walk escalated into a full sprint; graceful movements on par with a feline's as she leaped, twisted and vaulted over obstacles, brightened countenance and sparkling eyes rivaling the moon's glow.

* * *

_Not much of an intro I'll admit, but I assure you, things will pick up in the other half of this chapter. That I promise you. I'm very indecisive on what point in time this tale take place due to he possibilities so I decided to introduce my first OC first. The length of the next chapter will dwarf this one since I tried my hand at experimenting._

_I've read countless works on here and I've never thought I would be posting anything here many years later. It's like stepping on a train that might derail...but at least it'll be one hell of a ride huh? Please be patient with me...English isn't something I excel at cause writing works of this sort is definitely not my forte. Wish me luck!_


	2. 1b - Reversal

The sudden feeling of her phone vibrating in her pocket snapped the free runner out of her reverie, causing her to slow to a walk before jumping down to rest on a nearby forklift. Pulling out the device, her eyes trained on the waypoint set on her map. Raising her right hand to click the designated app, her face lit up. _"I guess you're in for some excitement huh Siren?"_ Her partner's voice breaking the silence. She smirked. "I guess so. You do know how to keep me entertained Shaire." Her friend giggled at the response before leaving Siren to her mission. Quietly thanking her for hacking the CtOS system and gifting her phone with the Profiler and Crime Detection System, she set off, ready to make whatever unfortunate criminal pay for stepping in line of her sights.

Her destination wasn't far by any means as it was located a few blocks away. Controlling the lift with a quick tap of her phone, she dismounted when it brought her closer to the ground. Any looks she may have received went ignored as she treaded the pavement in quick strides. Maneuvering through a small group of people, she eventually turned into a dimmed alleyway, eyes searching for a potential crime scene. Not wanting to be seen, she made her way up a pile of crates before scaling the side of a garage where she concealed herself. A few minutes later, her eyes fell upon a lone teenager walking through the seemingly deserted alley, eyes and ears preoccupied on nothing else but her phone, completely oblivious to the fact that she was being followed. Siren sucked her teeth at the teen's stupidity, "You're just asking for trouble aren't you?" Yet she remained immobile, hacking a nearby camera to obtain insight on the two; their information appearing on the Profiler:

_Marquez, Cecilia - Age 18_

_Occupation: high school student_

_\- takes part in poetry contests_

_Potential Victim - 25%...45%..._

_Adams, Joel - Age 35_

_Occupation: unemployed_

_\- sex addict_

_\- accused of multiple accounts of molestation_

She knew where this was going, but for some odd reason she didn't act just yet. Green eyes flicked to her phone's screen as she inched slightly closer to her targets. She waited for the crime probability to soar...

_50%...69%...78%...90%..._

The predator pounced. He didn't even give the girl a chance to turn around, or even scream. In just a short amount of time, he had her pressed up against a wall, one hand holding hers in an iron grip. He smiled at her futile attempts to free herself from him, hand reaching to explore under her skirt. "Stop playing games little girl you know you're enjoying this..." His face twisted into a ugly display of satisfaction, clearly enjoying his prey's distress as she continued to thrash and flail in his hold.

Siren froze on spot, her mind gone. _Why doesn't she scream? Why won't she fucking scream_? She fell to her knees, pulling at her hair, eyes glued to the scene playing out before her. That vile smile...the madness in his eyes...it was too much. She remained kneeling, shaking, eyes clouded with unpleasant memories. Her earlier questions repeating themselves over and over again in her mind. Shaire's voice tore her back to reality. "_SIREN! DO SOMETHING!"_ Her head snapped up, ears ringing at the sudden outburst. She didn't need to be told twice. Once the fog in her eyes cleared, their depths set ablaze as Siren all but _screamed_ on her way down to her target, feet pounding on the concrete. _This ends now_. Her mind was on autopilot, calculations hastily made. Swift hands drawing the intended weapon; the trigger was pulled instantly.

Joel startled, head turning towards the source of the scream. His eyes widened at the sight of some random kid charging towards him. It's what they didn't catch that caught him. He didn't have time to react when a glimmer of sliver sliced through the air and embedded itself deeply in his arm. He howled in pain, pawing at the inflicted area as blood poured from the wound, pissed at the fact his assault on his latest victim had been abruptly cut short. Forcibly pushing the struggling girl to the ground, his eyes locked on the new arrival, but it was already too late. Siren had already closed the distance between them, gloved fist slamming into his face. He staggered a few steps back, the force of the blow more powerful than he anticipated. "You little whore! I'll make sure you pay!" Head reeling from being struck and fuming at the fact that one of his arms had been rendered useless, he swore.

Not about to be bested by a female nearly half his size, he sloppily lunged at her in a sorry attempt to return the favor only to react in shock when his fist met crossed forearms. _I'll make sure you suffer_. Making haste, she took advantage of the moment. Siren spun, quickly raising her leg as she did so, foot colliding with his face with a very audible _crack_. Joel's vision swirled from the blow, swaying before falling to his knees. He would've fell to the ground had his assaulter not forced him upright. Feeling her grip on his tattered shirt, he bravely cracked an eye open just before a fist impacted under his chin, snapping his head up, teeth rattling in his mouth as blood leaked from it. In a reckless act of defiance, he tried to grab for his assailant only to receive harsh blows to his ribs as punishment, body falling to the ground in a messy heap. Moaning from the beatdown, he stayed supine, clothes torn, sporting a bruised and bloody face as he lay defeated. Siren just stood there, slightly panting as she stared down at him; the fire in her eyes extinguishing, leaving nothing but an empty coldness in it's wake. Now she remained frozen, head lowered slightly, a curtain of ebony locks obscuring her face.

Taking heed of the girl's lack of movement, he tried to sit up, scrambling on the ground in a weak attempt to get the hell away from her; it wasn't a smart move. He didn't even get a few feet away before another knife was launched into one of his legs. The resulting scream went ignored as Siren slowly advanced towards him, hands expertly loading another knife into the awaiting chamber; her actions causing the man to fly into a state of panic. "Wai-wait a m-m-moment," he stammered, speech impaired as a result of the injuries to his face, "I-I c-can give y-you something you want." He relaxed when Siren halted her advance, head tilting to the side, hair covering the left side of her face. She gave her victim the impression that he got her attention. "You would like this wouldn't you?" He continued, injuries already forgotten as his hand quickly lowered to undo his zipper to reveal himself to her. "You'd like that right...?"

Siren reached him in a few strides, face completely impassive as she slowly knelt down next to him. "You have something of mine..." She started, slowly extending an arm towards him. Joel's face lit up in anticipation, bloody mouth drooling when his eyes stared dreamily into Siren's, not paying attention to the limb that hovered closer to him. The addict's eyes was so focused on Siren's face, he didn't realize _what_ she was actually reaching for until realization hit him as white hot pains shot up his leg. Before another scream tore out of his throat, his face was quickly smothered by a hand, his own clawing at it in a weak attempt to remove it. Siren's left hand gripped the blade in his leg with extreme cruelty as she dragged it through flesh and muscle, streams of crimson staining her hand when she removed it. _You'll never hurt anyone again... _He thrashed under her grasp, but she remained rooted in place, demonstrating her strength for how little she was moving. After a few strangled moments, she finally let go, leaving the defenseless man gasping for air on the ground, arm falling to his side. He all but cried for her to stop when she spoke again..."You _still_ have something of mine..." A bloodied hand reached for the blade that was still embedded in his arm...

"_SIREN!_" She jumped, hand suspended in midair when her friend's yelling pierced her ears. "_That's enough! Isn't it enough?_" Shaire questioned, voice breaking. Siren instantly lowered her head in shame, a sigh escaping her lips. She had lost it again, and to make matters worse she had upset Shaire. Siren swore silently to herself as she ran a hand through her hair, unintentionally streaking it with blood, muttering quiet apologies repeatedly until the other girl responded. A few moments later, Shaire spoke again, "_Alright, alright I'll forgive you. But can ya tone it down just for a little bit? I mean this...this is a little bit too much, even for you..._" The other girl trailed off, but knowing Siren was listening intently, she continued, "_Why don't you let me take the next few assignments? You know...until you cool off?"_ Siren was ready to protest, but Shaire cut her off, "_Pleeeeaaaaassssee?" _She begged. Siren sighed once more, adjusting her headphones in thought. She closed her eyes, imagining the girl crossing her fingers to the point of painfully cramping them if she didn't have her way. Shaire looked like an innocent child when she did that, which was why Siren was willing to excuse the behavior. Her whining, on the other hand...wasn't something she wanted to deal with, so, she gave in. "Fine. I'll take your position then." A small smile gracing her lips when Shaire squealed.

When their conversation ended, Siren's mind once again cleared. She didn't forget why she was here. Lowering her eyes to her cowering quarry on the floor, a delicate eyebrow was raised at his pathetic attempt to play dead— his whimpering and shivering a dead giveaway showing he was clearly alive. Shaking her head at the sight, she quickly snatched her remaining knife out of his flesh, silencing him with a quick punch to the face before he had the chance to cry out once more. Finally leaving her kneeled position, her joints releasing built up tension as they cracked, leaving their owner to wonder just how long she had been sitting there before Shaire interrupted her thoughts. "_Ren. Check the girl. She doesn't look so good,_" her normally cheery voice solemn. Stepping away from the man on the ground, Siren turned around, eyes widening at the statement. When she flew into that fit of rage, she'd forgotten the reason why she even charged in the first place— to help that girl. Green eyes studied the form huddled on the cement a couple of meters away. "...What? She's still here? Even after all I've done, even after all the screaming?"

Siren stealthily made her way towards the other girl, doing her best not to startle her. "Cecilia..." She started, remembering the teen's name from her profile, "Are you okay?" She asked gruffly. Compassion definitely wasn't one of her strong suits, but at least she didn't sound indifferent. When she didn't get a reply back, she gently placed a hand on the girl's shoulder, the resulting reaction was what she was trying to avoid but had triggered anyway. Cecilia jumped and backed away, using her arms and legs to proper herself further away from Siren, eyes closed as she took in quick breaths. Siren snorted, nostrils flaring, a clear sign she was losing patience with her company. Causing trauma was something she excelled at, not dealing with it. "_Try again. Try to get her attention without spooking her,_" came the gentle instruction. Nodding in agreement she tried talking to the girl again, failing to receive a response once more. "Why won't she speak? I know she's scared but..." Siren grumbled, crossing her legs when she sat on the ground, hands toying with her scarf in contemplation. _Is she ignoring me? No... It's definitely something else...let's see... _Siren turned away, calling upon her memory of earlier events, making a mental list about Cecilia as she did so:

\- _didn't know she was being tailed_

_\- Cecilia made no reaction to my scream or when I assaulted her attacker_

_\- she didn't vacate the area after all the noi—_

She froze, realization settling in. Siren facepalmed at her stupidity. Why didn't she notice this earlier? Either way, she had to be sure. Facing Cecilia again, Siren clapped loudly in front of her couple times. Repeating the gesture a couple more times for assurance. Her nostrils flared again when she got no response, but it was the confirmation she needed.

The girl was fucking _deaf_.

_That's why she didn't respond to me. That's why she couldn't scream...didn't run away when I shredded that guy_... _She can't react to what she couldn't hear, she was too scared to even witness me torture her assaulter..._

_Ok_. Maybe that last one was a blessing... A damaged mind could only take so much after all. Now back to her first objective...getting Cecilia to notice her, give her some reassurance that she was safe... She felt a pang of pity for the fragile thing, she sat against the brick wall with her arms holding her knees close to her chest, blonde head resting on them. She wouldn't repeat the mistake of touching her again. Siren scooted closer to her companion before trying her next tactic. Pulling out her phone, she brightened its screen to the maximum setting, holding it as close as she can to the blond without making contact. In a repetitive, steady pattern of taps, she turned the light on and off, waiting for a different reaction. She got it sooner than expected.

Slowly, Cecilia lifted her head, one dark eye cautiously peeked out from under its lids before the other followed, eyes opening fully after taking in the shocking sight before her: a girl that appeared to be her age sat a few inches away from her, heterochromic eyes staring back at her wearily. One arm was extended towards her; hand holding a bright phone in her direction. Studying this strange girl, Cecilia raised her eyebrows in surprise when she caught sight of the blood that covered Siren's hair, hands and clothes. Siren stayed still as she did this, finally leaning back to retract her arm and phone, doing her best not to frighten the other girl more than she already have. After finishing her assessment of Siren, she examined herself, expression turning into a mix of horror and shame once she eyed her bruised wrists and torn skirt, dropping her head into her hands when she thought of that monster's face and how close he came to violating her...

Siren bowed her head, not wanting to deal with this troubling situation any longer. Shaire, however, urged her to do the opposite. "_Comfort her," _came her hushed voice. Reluctantly obeying, Siren gently rested her cleanest hand on Cecilia's trembling shoulder in an awkward display of compassion. Her simple action seized the mute teen's attention. Slowly removing her hand from her shoulder, Siren begin moving her hands in intricate gestures; a language she was certain the other girl understood.

"_You're safe,_" was all she signed, saying the most important of words first.

Skeptically, Cecilia's chocolate eyes darted back and forth between the alley's many exits in fear before asking, _"Where is..._?" She let the question hang...indecisive on whether she wanted to know the answer or not. Siren jerked her head towards a deeper section of the dimmed alley, disgusted eyes falling upon the bloodied immobile form laying a short distance away. Cecilia's eyes followed the direction of her companion's movement, mouth falling agape when she sees her attacker lying motionless on the ground. Her head snaps so quickly towards Siren, she believes the girl to have caught whiplash. Muscles tense, Cecilia anxiously waits for an explanation.

Siren snorted, running a hand through her hair, hissing when it snagged through the bits of dried blood at the ends. Raising her arms and bringing her hands together, she began weaving signs once more._ "I rescued you. I charged him, took him by surprise before I beat the living shit out of him till he fell unconscious. I didn't get out unscathed as you can see."_ She wouldn't tell Cecilia every little detail of what truly happened, but her revised version of the incident would have to do. No need to traumatize her more than she already was— even if she was taking this way better than expected, the girl was still in a fragile state of mind, but she was _safe_. That alone was enough for Siren, more than enough for her to depart. Cecilia watched her rise, eyes filled with gratitude and...perhaps...something more when she quickly mimicked her movement, almost as if she didn't want her savior to leave...

Cecilia stood facing the taller girl. The question in her brown eyes didn't need to be voiced or signed. _What's going to happen now…? _Understanding, Siren backed away raising her phone as she did so, fingers tapping the screen with precision. She sent an anonymous message to the CPD, giving them a detailed report on the incident. It was time to wrap this up, she had played her role long enough and it was time for someone else to take over and handle this situation. Settling her attention on her phone, she waited as one of the apps took over the screen, information telling her the locations of the incoming police cruisers. Cecilia watched as she backed away once more, eyes widening at what those steps meant. She nearly closed the distance between them, hand reaching out as if to stop the other girl, but she stopped herself. Siren slowly shook her head at the girl's actions. Cecilia didn't understand why, but she knew the other girl wasn't going to stay. Straightening herself, she gave her rescuer a shaky smile, mouth moving to form two words: _Thank You._

Siren nodded slowly at her mute dialogue, face struggling with emotion. _You remind me of her smiling like that_. Before she could respond, the sound of police sirens permeated the air, movements mirrored when she directed her attention towards the sound of the approaching cars. When Cecilia turned her head back to its previous position, her face fell at the sight. Siren was gone, it was as if she just disappeared— like she was never standing next to her in the first place. She waited as the police drew near, exiting their cars when they took sight of her and the unconscious man laying a mere distance away. A few was looking him over, another was talking on his radio and the last of the squad was slowly walking towards her, mouth forming words she couldn't hear. She sat down, arms encircling her legs when she suddenly felt scared once more, body going stiff when a warm blanket was wrapped around her shoulders. Time seemed to pass by before she became aware of the second team called in. Cecilia looked up, watching the police and paramedics move in rhythm, both groups working to investigate the scene before them. She herself was also being checked for injuries and such, tensing up and backing away from their delicate touches.

Her family members would be contacted, her assaulter would be locked away and things will work themselves out. That's what she kept thinking, but then she thought of Siren— the mysterious girl who had saved her. She was covered in blood and had an eerie presence about her yet she made her feel safe during their short time together. The blond wondered where she was now and if she'll ever see her again. Time seemed to slow down for her, eyes becoming heavy from the stress of it all, but she failed to keep them open, darkness taking over when they finally closed.

When she woke hours later, she found herself to be home, clothes changed and laying warm in her room. Her parents were sleeping soundly in a chair positioned by her bedside. The girl released the breath she didn't know she was holding, letting it out in an unsteady stream of air when she exhaled. It was like being freed from a bad dream despite her constant shivering from the recent events. Quietly removing herself from her bed, she moved to her dresser where her damaged mobile sat. Letting out a small sound of remorse at the sight of the cracked screen, she held it, toying with it as she inspected it. The time was displayed on the screen in stylized, bold white text: _2:15am_. Shaking her head, she placed it back on the dresser as she turned away, intent on going back to bed when the dark room suddenly brightened, alerted eyes darting to the source of the light.

Her phone rested innocently on polished wood, flashlight turning on and off in an all too familiar pattern.

Rushing towards it, nearly waking her parents in the process, she snatched the device, hands trembling as she held it, eyes in shock of her phone's behavior despite knowing nothing else was wrong with it, a feeling of anticipation taking a hold of her. A few seconds later the blinking stopped, phone receiving a new message. She hastily checked it, eyes shining with tears at the short message that was displayed on the screen.

__You're Welcome._

* * *

_Well, here it is, the second half of this chapter. Introducing my second main OC in this story while giving you a little insight on the first. I'll be honest, back then I absolutely hated OC's; I simply never gave them a chance but some managed to worm their way into my heart and I've been more accepting of them since. Anyway, that's all for now. Oh and the sign language conversation... I've seen a few demonstrations of it and preferred to write it as if the two have spoken instead since it probably would've ended up censored in sign XD._

_Anyway I am getting a little bit worried. Given my OC's name, she will be singing later on so hopefully I won't get blasted for putting up any songs on here. If it's a problem, I pray I'll be able to come up with some of my own... Please drop any tips or criticism if you will. I would like to hear your thoughts on this chapter so please review! See ya till next time!_


	3. 02 - They Were Two

_Yikes. I am so sorry for the upload time. I'm still mapping out how this story will go. Unfortunately I already have the later chapters planned out but not the earlier ones. *Facepalms* I am so backwards. The plot will transition through phases; think of them like checkpoints. I now bring to you the first of many arcs; Arc of Night._

* * *

**_It's as ugly as it is beautiful; the truth, the promise and the revelation. It's a reminder as to why we walk these roads during the dark times. She shines her light for me. Her stars assisting in leading the way. That was then. The times have changed...things are no longer the same...but then...neither am I._**

* * *

_It was just as cold as it was dark. There is a cold draft that keeps me shivering. It's been so long since I've seen outside. The walls have no windows; it's just a dark room with a cold draft and an even colder floor. There's only one exit: a metal door that has a locked window with no keyhole. It has a small opening on the bottom where the draft comes in from. No one is small enough to fit through it but everyone is too scared to even try to. Not with the sounds that we sometimes hear from the other side. That's how they give us our food and water; they just kick the trays and bottles under it. It's enough for everybody but I know they're not doing it to be nice. "It's so we don't completely waste away," they said. No one knows what they meant._

* * *

Heavy footsteps echoed throughout the quiet apartment as Siren made her way through the door. "What a night," she breathed as she kicked her boots off near the threshold. Going silent for a moment, she took in her surroundings, taking note of every sound that was associated with the complex before advancing any further.

The sparsely furnished apartment was not a home; merely a crash pad of sorts due to its owners' nomadic nature, only being chosen as a place to rest due to its close proximity. Moving towards her room, she was greeted by a voice from behind. "Enjoy your night Ren?" An odd mix of sarcasm and concern lacing the words. Siren rolled her eyes at the question, not turning to greet the speaker at all. Only Shaire could get away with speaking like that so Siren let the little jive pass. She responded darkly, "You would know. You were watching," tone causing the other girl to wince. Not wanting to bring up Siren's temporary loss of control, both girls fell into an uncomfortable silence, neither one wanting to upset the other.

Shaire watched as Siren took a seat in front of the bed, hand combing through her hair in her signature agitated gesture. _She's still bent about it_... After a small pause, Shaire speaks, deciding to change the subject, "That was a nice thing to do ya know...watching over that girl." Siren raised her head at the statement, eyes turning to meet a reflection of herself. Her twin stared back at her, a smile on her face. It was true; she had watched over Cecilia after she pulled her little disappearing act. While she tricked the girl into thinking she'd left, Siren had actually tailed her all the way home, keeping out of sight until she was finally reunited with her family; she didn't depart a moment before. It was the reason why she had gotten back so late. Shaire seemed to appreciate that fact, as she would usually gripe about her coming back during the wee hours of the morning. It annoyed the hell out of her as Shaire was usually the one taking on the extended missions. Despite the hypocrisy, Siren was willing to put up with it. She chalked it up to being an overprotective sibling. They both were in their own right; the trait was just expressed differently. But Siren felt more compelled to protect her for more reasons than one. They were all each other had and neither was willing to let go anytime soon.

"I'm going to clean up," Siren said, discarding her headset as she began undressing on her way to the connecting bathroom, her sister looking on with a worried expression. Siren wasn't one for haemophobia, but she had no intention of walking around bloody for longer than necessary. Leaving her dirtied clothes on the cold tile floor, she moves towards the shower, intent on bathing under its hot spray, the remnants of yesterday's mission going down the drain.

A good while later she steps out, body clean and refreshed as she walks towards the sink where she replaces the soap. It is there she makes a dreadful mistake; her eyes come in contact with the mirror resting above it, taking in the sight in front of her. Her expression twists into a mix of shock and pain, eyes fixed on the scars that mar her face. She can't look away, can't stop the pain, breath caught in her throat as she just stands there.

_Paralyzed, _dragged back into a world of what was then_. _Luckily, she is pulled from her self-induced trance by a gentle hand shielding her eyes. Shaire, the ever compassionate one, saves her. She speaks in a gentle tone, one mothers use when soothing their children, "Come. Close your eyes, follow my voice." Siren allows herself to be lead blindly towards the bedroom as her sister assists her in getting ready for bed; drying her off and helping her dress. After Shaire completes her task, Siren finally opens her eyes, watching her twin gratefully as she settles in by her side. A '_thank you_' is about to leave her lips when Shaire gently shushes her. "Sleep," is all she commands. And so she does.

_Later that morning_...

Siren sat on the edge of the bed as her sister paced back and forth, planning for the next mission. "While you was resting I managed to pick up on a trail..." She began, halting her movement to look at Siren before pacing again, "The Black Viceroys are gathering, for what I could only guess so..." She trailed off only for Siren to finish for her, "It'll be a reconnaissance mission right?" Shaire smiled, "Yup. That's right. Ah the rewards that come with profiling people, everybody always know _somebody _huh?" Siren nodded, lips forming a smirk while her sister dressed for the outing. Her clothes contrasted with Siren's greatly as there was not a tear or seam out of place, spare style somewhat reflecting her soft personality.

Shaire spun around the room, pulling out one of their many laptops from under the bed, waiting for it to boot up as she fidgeted excitedly. After inputting a series of sixteen character passwords, she calls for her sister's attention, both pair of eyes glued to the info that's displayed on the screen. "Our next target?" Siren prompts, waiting for an answer. Shaire nods, turning her head towards the other girl with a spark of annoyance in her eyes. "I'm not one for detours but we shouldn't ignore this..." Siren snorted but agreed with her anyway. If she could prevent deaths and cause them at the same time she was all in, a deadly smirk settling on her lips, dropping it when she feels like a flame caused by a heated glare. "Don't think like that," Shaire warned, voice dangerously low, "I don't like it." Siren huffs, a mock challenge in the gesture. She doesn't relent until Shaire fully turns towards her, eyes matching the tone in her voice. Siren shakes her head in surrender. Oh how she loved and hated how well Shaire could read her. Ah the perks and baggage that came with being twins...

"I'm sorry," Siren amends, "But I cannot sit still while they—" "Get away with what they've done? Continue to hurt other people?" Shaire interrupted. "We're not. You promised. Rushing recklessly doesn't always work. You know that. We must plan, prepare, then strike," she spoke, words as smooth and stern as tempered steel. Siren masked her embarrassment with a smile. Its times like this she is suddenly reminded that she is the younger of the two. Shaire's a master of deception when she wanted to be; her gentle and childlike personality could easily be used as a facade, hiding the more mature and calculating side lurking beneath the surface. Such a sight is a rarity. It's troublesome really, as she has been the target of predators and fixers alike because of this. Still, Shaire is merciful; pulling her punches and using nonlethal means as a way of dealing with them. It's like a one sided game; she lets them pass go, collect their two hundred dollars and roam as long as they didn't cause trouble on her block. If they were stupid enough to run astray...then it would be Siren's turn to deal with them; the price for their foolishness something even the deepest of pockets could never afford.

They both fell into a comfortable silence. Siren letting her mind wander while Shaire surrendered her laptop to the bed in favor of checking their weapons and munitions. The younger sister scoffs at the elder's choice of weaponry but nods in approval. They both favored the same weapon; the modified ballistic knife launcher that shot more than one type of ammo depending on the user. It was mainly for crippling and quick getaways, but Siren thought otherwise, proving that point many a time. Shaire loads the chamber without looking, hand lightly stroking the grip. She reaches for a pistol but stifles herself, deciding her launcher was enough. With quick strides, Shaire moves about the room, pulling her phone and weapon into their respective holsters at her hips before placing her beloved headphones around her neck. Preparations complete, she heads back towards the bed, Siren parroting her question from before: "Our next target?" Throwing her sleeveless duster over her shoulders as she moves for the door, Shaire responds, a mischievous glint in her eye, "You up for some baseball Ren?"

* * *

_I've_ _decided_. _I'm gonna take this all the way from the beginning to the end. It's more work but that doesn't mean I can't warp it to how I see fit... I simply cannot wait for them to meet the other characters *laughs evilly* If you played the game, you know who's gonna be making an appearance next. Till then._


End file.
